One Messed Up Fairy Tale
by thedoctorharry
Summary: Tori Vega has always had a thing for fairy tales. Too bad hers never seems to work out. "I was always more of a fan of traditional fairy tales, but maybe it was time to shake it up a little bit. The princess was the one who normally needed saving, but just this once she was going to save the prince."


I've had a thing for fairy tales for as long as I can remember. When I was little I used to parade around the house in my Cinderella costume, waving around my magic wand and casting spells on whoever dared upset the princess (my older sister Trina was usually on the receiving end of my wrath.  
was a point in time when I was convinced that the play-land at Burger King was my kingdom, and that I should only be addressed as "Princess Tori".

Even though my infatuation with fairy tales has died down quite a bit since my younger years, I'm not ashamed to admit that I still have a soft spot for them. I think it's because they're so predictable; bad things happen, but good always triumphs over evil and the princess always ends up with the prince.

When I was eight, I planned my wedding, complete with horse-drawn carriage and flying carpet ride into the sunset. The only thing I was missing was my Prince Charming, and the second I walked into Hollywood Arts, I knew I had found him. His name was Beck Oliver.

The boy was perfection, that's the only word to describe him. Not only was he gorgeous in every sense of the word ,from his tanned skin, to his fluffy hair, to those big brown eyes, but he also happened to be the sweetest, kindest guy I had ever met in my life.

There was only one, glaringly obvious problem. Beck Oliver was taken.

Yes, the boy of my dreams, the prince to top all princes, had a spell cast over him by a girl who could only be described as the wickedest witch I'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. Her name was Jade West. She was brash and mean and -dare I say it- evil down to the very smallest bone in her cold dark shell of a body. Jade didn't deserve Beck, she treated him like he was a pile of cow manure, and yet he still stuck with her through thick and thin. It was almost as if he was completely oblivious to her disgusting ways. She belittled him (and everyone else) every chance she got, and I couldn't stand that. The day I walked into school and saw Jade harassing Beck for bringing her flowers was the last straw.

He had brought her a beautiful bouquet of roses (black of course, because Jade wouldn't stand for any other color). I stood and watched from afar as he strode up to her, outstretching his arm and giving her that warm smile that made my heart melt every time I saw it. Jade, being Jade, did not appreciate this action. She gave Beck a glare cold enough to re-freeze the ice caps before smashing the flowers into her locker door. I couldn't exactly hear what Beck said, but I'm certain it was something along the lines of "Why do you always do this to me? Why are you always so nasty when I'm so nice?"

Jade said something incomprehensible, but past experiences told me it was probably a rude insult to Beck's manlyness, or lack thereof. Out of nowhere though, Beck lifted her face and gave her a short but sweet kiss. My jaw dropped in shock. Just a second ago I could have sworn they were fighting, and now they were acting like some adorably perfect couple. Maybe it wasn't obvious to everyone else, but I could tell there was something seriously wrong with their relationship. Jade had to have drugged Beck, or her witch magic was _way_ stronger then I had originally believed it to be. One thing was for sure: The prince was in danger of having his heart broken, and the princess wasn't going to sit back and let it happen.

I was always more of a fan of traditional fairy tales , but maybe it was time to shake it up a little bit. The princess was the one who normally needed saving, but just this once she was going to save the prince.

* * *

**A/N: Hiii :] This story is totally and completely different than what I'm used to writing. I don't usually write about Tori (I'm a Bade girl through and through), and I'm not the biggest fan of fairy tales, but I just came up with this idea and BOOM, I had this chapter written in half an hour! I hope you like it! Review and I'll give you a unicorn :3**


End file.
